<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take all the Courge you have Left by Living_Fast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624690">Take all the Courge you have Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast'>Living_Fast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again Anakin Is NOT okay, Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker has Attachment Issues, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin Skywalker wasn't found by Qui-Gon, Anakin is Not okay, Anakin is Obi-wans son Fight me, At least Some what, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Anakin Skywalker, Best Dad Obi-wan Kenobi, Dyslexic Author, Emotions are important, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forehead Kisses, He's probably on the spectrum, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I say Fuck the Jedi Code, I think I figured out How to Tag Guys, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Man for once I'm attempting to Tag., No Codependency not In my house, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Padmé Amidala, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Separation Anxiety, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Young Anakin Skywalker, but being raised by a sociopath will do that To you, i did it, i made canon my bitch, no beta we die like fucking men, palpatine is a bitch, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had been an honest mistake to befriend Darth Vader- Obi-wan swears. The Masked Sith wasn’t internally crazy; he did have his moments. But for the most part, he’s not terrible company. </p><p>Obi-wan also will deny until his dying breath, that he didn’t mean to take him on as a Charge. After Learning Vader was all but a boy, the mask got cracked in a particularly aggressive clash. The young face and Gold curls. The Goldeyes didn’t fit- on such a young Face. Angry eyes didn’t belong to 17 years- he couldn’t even drink legally on Most Core and Middle Rim planets."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Reread List</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take all the Courge you have Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basically Obi-wan Accidnetly Adopts Darth "I Have Issues" Vader. (Who is 17 because I can do what I want) </p><p>Obi-wan at the Council: Look he followed me Home I'm keeping him<br/>The Council: He's a Sith Lord!<br/>Obi-wan: Mind your own business</p><p>I apologize for the overuse of Italics and Prenthies. This was supposed to just be Crack, I have no idea where it went...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an honest mistake to befriend Darth Vader- Obi-wan swears. The Masked Sith wasn’t internally crazy; he did have his moments. But for the most part, he’s not terrible company. </p><p>Obi-wan also will deny until his dying breath, that he didn’t mean to take him on as a Charge. After Learning Vader was all but a boy, the mask got cracked in a particularly aggressive clash. The young face and Gold curls. The Goldeyes didn’t fit- on such a young Face. Angry eyes didn’t belong to 17 years- he couldn’t even drink legally on Most Core and Middle Rim planets. </p><p>He swears it was a mistake when Vader followed back to the Temple- met one Senator Amidala who immediately took the boy under her wing (Metaphorically). Between missions, Vader (who violently refused to hand over his True name. Something Obi-wan was beginning to believe was conditioned into him.) stayed with Padme- learning things 17 years should already know. Padme enjoyed the extra mind; He was so smart. Not just book smart- but he fixed R2 when the need arose(and other things around) and seemed to know more about Politics then he let on. </p><p>The Jedi Master would never understand why the Council didn’t find out about his <em>supposed </em>Charge. Almost a full standard year since he came back with them. And they only noticed when they realized Obi-wan’s troops had been often accompanied by a Blond male- with Goldeyes. (And the Force curling around him- It loved him, Spun at the softest of questions for the boy) </p><p>Here he stood with Vader looking thoroughly confused- and Most of the Council looking reading to outright attack the boy. Obi-wan sighed aloud; he’d already explained twice. It wasn’t exactly his choice to end up with a slightly homicidal Shadow. <em> Not that he would undo the decisions that lead him to Darth in the first place.  </em></p><p>Plo Koon was one of the few people; who seemed to understand what had happened. “So- to Completely level this out. Darth Vader here, has been planetside for eight months?” Obi-wan closed his eyes and wished for patience. “That is correct.” </p><p>Vader, who normally defied <em> Most </em>authority (Usually Cody, but that was whole other Ordeal) had been unusually quiet for the most part, no huffing- or shifting. The Force around him was silent, and rather calm if not a tiny bit Scared. </p><p>Yoda nodded, waved at Vader. “Your padawan think of this, what does?” Ahsoka had been indifferent about Vader for the most part. Until the Sith Apprentice had openly spoken (his Padawan would us <em> Shit </em>here if he knows her well, he would like to say he does) <em> Badly </em>about the Senate. The two had been an absolute nuisance sense. Or rather Thick as Thieves.  </p><p>“Ahsoka doesn’t mind- if anything, I say they are close enough to say Vader grew up in the Temple.” Yoda nodded slowly, his ears flapping- Master Windu glared at the Sith boy. </p><p>Obi-wan looked over his shoulder at him- Goldeyes were unfocused. Curls in disarray around his face, his heart sank. No wonder the boy had been silent- he was Filtering the Force in the room. </p><p>Mace turned back to the Ginger. “And why exactly did he follow you back?” the question had already been thrown around five other times. Each answered with a simple “I’m<em> not quite sure, We had met on several occasions. None of which were Violent. The last time he followed me back. And who was I to turn away Something Vader heard as the Force willing him too.”  </em></p><p>Each time the question was asked again. </p><p>Each time Obi-wan’s will to live shrank. </p><p>In the end, Vader was to report to the Council with Obi-wan present to talk about his Previous Crimes, and if he kept within the law, he could stay for the time being, which he (Obi-wan) agreed too. Before softly grabbing a sleeve of an unresponsive Teenager- and leading him away from the Chamber. </p><p>Vader didn’t come too for almost 3 hours- gold eyes furrowed and full of glassy confusion. He curled up on the couch- hands hanging uselessly at his sides. </p><p>Obi-wan handed him a cup of tea, gold eyes blinking rapidly. He smiled shyly at Obi-wan, “Sorry- I didn’t mean to-” Vader cut himself off, glaring at the floor, sighing softly at the young Sith. </p><p>“There was a lot of Force in that room- and you’re still only getting used to it,” Vader grumbled Something Obi-wan couldn’t hear. But didn’t deny it. Pressing a Hand to the Sith’s face, it was cold- sighing. </p><p>Pulling a blanket out from a chest behind the couch. “You are from a Desert Planet- your body is used to warm climates. We have been over this. You’re going to make yourself sick.” The Sith’s gold eyes regarded the Blanket like it was a threat. Before Taking it, Durasteel fingers tugging it sharply from his grasp. </p><p>“I’m not Cold.” The tone was one of a child, and despite his statement, the young Sith curled the Blanket around him. The Force was echoing his relief- and comfort. </p><p>Obi-wan wished he knew a way to help with those Goldeyes, to coax the true name from him. The best thing he holds right now is Vader’s trust- it was fragile and easily broken. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on up here, Little One?” </p><p>Vader glared at him- “Not Little, truthfully?” He stumbled over the words slightly, “I’m not sure myself.” Obi-wan bit back the grin, proud of the boy for not skipping over the topic as he used too. </p><p>Pressing two fingers to his chin, “Tomorrow, I suggest you see Padme- get out of the Temple while the Council attempts Damage Control.” It was a suggestion- not an order or a Demand. Vader would take it or leave it. </p><p>Something Obi-wan had to work out was Asking or Requesting things of the Sith- any harsh tone or Demands of him. Would lead to yelling or a Complete Lockdown. </p><p>Vader played with the empty cup in his hands- “I told ‘Soka that I’d he- Assist her with Something. But Going to see Padme might be an idea.” he handed the glass over when Obi-wan held his hand out. </p><p>“Would you mind taking my Padawan with you? Ahsoka might like the break.” Vader nodded, making a humming noise low in his throat. Flopping sideways- curling his knees up on the couch. “Nap.” </p><p>Obi-wan did laugh at this Gold eyes glaring at him- but exhaustion reflected instead of the Anger one would expect. </p><p>“Get some sleep- I have an idea for the rest of the afternoon.” </p><p>---</p><p>Vader yanked at Padme’s arm- growing impatient with waiting. The Chancellor had yet to stop talking, and He wanted to be far away from him as soon as possible. Her brown eyes turned to pin him in his seat, “You knew we had a meeting today- You could have stayed in my Office.” </p><p>Finding the words around Obi was easy. Padme was a little bit harder, Growling- Vader tugged on her arm again. “Vada!” hissing lowly at him. “20 Minutes, and we can go.”  </p><p>It was over 20 minutes when they left. Finally, Vader was ready to crawl out his skin. Picking at the skin around his nails, the entire walk back. Padme radiated Anger- he could taste it in the air. As soon as the office lights flickered on and the door slid shut, she rounded on him. </p><p>Brown eyes ablaze- She pulled her hairpiece out. Vader tensed like she was going to throw it at him, which made her pause before she huffed. Taking a step back, placing himself in front of the door. “Promised Ahsoka, I’d.” </p><p>“Then why did you stay? You could have left at any time.” </p><p>Vader chewed on his cheek, making a frustrated noise. “Don’t like him around you.” </p><p>The Senator Glared at him- “I work-” </p><p>“I Don’t Want him around you.”</p><p>“Vader!” </p><p>“No!” Goldeyes glared over her shoulder, the glass she left sitting on Her desk thrown across the room. She stared at him- fear shining through; Vader flapped his hands. Not understanding a way to convey what he was saying. </p><p>“Don’t want him around, <em> Anyone.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p>Vader had said nothing since his explosion at Padme, not even to Obi-wan. The Weekly council Meeting consisted of the boy staring at the wall and asking him questions he wouldn’t answer. Obi-wan had to keep himself from becoming angry at the Council. </p><p>Padme had mentioned how panicked he seemed when they got back to her office, on the verge of tears when she told him how he prepared himself to be hit. Vader refused to leave their(Obi-wan and Ahsoka, but at this point, they were also the Siths) Rooms. Tucked in the corner of Obi-wan’s room, a blanket tucked around him. Goldeyes were staring unseeing at the door. </p><p>Vader hardly ate Anything and didn’t make a sound when Obi-wan and Ahsoka were assigned back to the Front lines. Obi-wan was informed that <em> Darth Vader </em>was to be watched by a Master on the Council the entire time. </p><p>He sharply responded with an <em> If you can get him to eat Something- I won’t fight you on it. </em></p><p>When they returned, he was informed that Vader hadn’t moved, nor had the teen eaten Anything. The Sith refused to speak to anyone and lashed out when touched. </p><p>Obi-wan ignored Mace’s snarl on the last part, brushing past the Other Master. It was time to figure out what was bothering his Charge. Vader was curled up in his closet this time, bared his teeth at him when the door opened. </p><p>Tan cheeks covered in dried tears, gold eyes full of fear and hate. </p><p>Sitting down in front of the Sith, who blinked twice, yanking his blankets off. Curling into The Jedi Masters Lap, hands hesitant. </p><p>“He’s playing you all- this is only a Game. He doesn’t want Democracy. He wants a Sith Empire. <em>He wants me back.” </em>Obi-wan hated that he understood what Vader was talking about- that <strike>-</strike><strike><em>his- </em></strike>the boy was scared. </p><p>Obi-wan curled his arms around him, pressing his face softly into his shoulder. Padme had her assumptions on why Vader didn’t want her Around Palpatine (mostly Jealousy). The idea of Vader being Jealous of the Chancellor was slim. If Vader wanted him gone- he wouldn’t be standing. No Vader feared Palpatine, and Obi-wan understood the reasoning now.</p><p>Darth Sidious was Chancellor Palpatine, and Vader was his Apprentice.</p><p>Not Dooku’s as the Council Suspected. (Vader had mouthed off to the Count on Multiple occasions. They <em> hated </em>each other’s Existence.)</p><p>Vader twitched, “I can’t stay here, he <em>knows, he has to know. I can-” </em>Obi-wan cupped the boy’s face in his hands. Making Frantic Gold took at him in the eye. Gray Blue staring into his soul, Gold wide and young. </p><p>“I don’t think you understand this. You followed me back- You are 17, you are my responsibility. Placed to me by the Council and Something I told myself. I will not let Anything happen to you. I promise.” A voice full of steel, Vader stared at him. </p><p>The Sith took a breath, mouth working around for Words.</p><p>Obi-wan brushed tears away with his thumb, rubbing a circle against his cheekbone. “He can’t touch you, not while I’m here.” </p><p>Vader Burst into Tears, a sharp Sob leaving his throat. </p><p>---</p><p>Obi-wan held the information given to him close- pressing his hands to his face. Vader lay on his bed- watching him. Goldeyes looking a little lost, he holds out one gloved hand; the buckles were undone. Pulling on a finger, it slips off. Exposing the Metal hand- which Obi-wan takes. Vader tugs him towards the bed. Getting the message- Obi-wan yanks off his boots and belt, climbing in next to him. </p><p>Vader pressed himself against his chest, close to his heart. He mumbles Something unintelligent- Obi-wan pressed his lips against his forehead. Running his hand through Blond Curls. “Get some sleep.” </p><p>---</p><p>Vader took the bowl handed to him, glaring at him as he took the spoon as well. “Eat.” Ashoka was sitting on the counter. (despite Obi-wan telling her to get off three times.) with a Bowl or the same Soup. </p><p>“You’ve had it before- And you liked it- so Eat or I will Call a Healer.” </p><p>Vader Snarled at him but shoved a spoon full in his mouth. He ducked his head (Obi-wan knew it was to mask that his eyes Lit up.)</p><p>---</p><p>Obi-wan stared at his former Master, who looked far too amused about this whole situation. He had been from the start- or at least since he heard about it. </p><p>Had mumbled Something about Him being the one to pick up Pathetic Life forms. </p><p>Qui-Gon waved at him, “Come here, Padawan.” rolling his eyes but sat down on the Mediation mat next to him nonetheless. Obi-wan laid his hands in his lap, while His Teacher rested a hand on his kneecap. </p><p>A move he hadn’t done since Obi-wan had been young- very young. Maybe Fourteen, it was a comforting move. (one he had subconsciously taken up when guiding Ahsoka through a longer Mediation.) </p><p>“Your Shadow is the talk of the Temple; I must say I’m surprised I haven’t spoken to him yet.” Obi-wan shrugged- deciding against telling him that he was trying to hide Vader from him. Not that he didn’t trust his Master, just the fact that Vader was jumpy lately. New people wouldn’t be a good idea.</p><p>Sitting in silence for a while, before puffing air out of his nose. “I apologize if it seems like I have been avoiding you. Ahsoka has most of my time- as does this War.” </p><p>“And your Sith Shadow.” Qui-Gon held no hint of being upset by his Former Padawan’s Absence. </p><p>Obi-wan licks his lip, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. “Vader is 17.” Qui-Gon’s amusement evaporated in the Force- he turned to look at him. Looking far too surprised. </p><p>“Ahsoka has concluded that Becoming A Sith wasn’t exactly his choice. More like his only Option.” Obi-wan hated his conversation every time he had to have it. (It’s only been twice now, and Yoda seemed to have a completely different opinion of the teen living in the Temple now) </p><p>And he knows he’ll have to have it several times more.</p><p>Qui-Gon Stands up, Stretching as he does. Then turns to face Obi-wan who stayed sitting, Gray Blue eyes looking far too old for his age. “Explain it to me, Padawan, and then I would like to meet him. Correctly this time- I was rather put off when The Council had that meeting while I was off Planet.” </p><p>---</p><p>Vader spun the rock in circles around his hand, watching the window- Mumbling under his breath before sitting up, the rock clattered to the floor. It rolled under the Sofa. Head tilted to the side as he watched his reflection, the Gold mocked him. Touching his cheekbone. </p><p>Tapping right under his left eye, desperately trying to remember the Blue of his Mothers eyes, realizing that he couldn’t grasp the Image anymore, burned in his stomach. He knows his Mom; he does- she was familiar, grounding. </p><p>Why can’t he remember her Anymore? </p><p>Her voice isn’t as clear anymore, the soft “<em> <strike>Ani’</strike> </em>he was used too. He can’t see her face- the smile, or the laugh. </p><p>It fades together- sometimes he can hear her Screaming in his dreams. The “<em> Your Mother was a Weakness Child, remember that.”  </em></p><p>Vader can hardly remember his own name- <strike> <em> Anakin. His name is Anakin Skywalker.  </em> </strike></p><p>The scar where the chip was stuck under his skin itches all the time- where he dug it out with his nails and scrap metal. When <em> Master </em>refused to take it out- when Vader couldn’t stand it under his skin. </p><p>Pressing his fingers against his eye, A hand closed around his wrist. “Enough of that.” </p><p>Obi-wan’s voice was soft, placing his hand against his chest. The fabric is smooth under his fingers. He let go of his wrist, but Vader left his hand there. Watching the newcomer out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>The Jedi held remnants of Obi-wan’s presence in the Force, and on his person. Vader Blinked, before turning to look at Obi, standing up, swaying slightly, before rocking forward on his toes. </p><p>“Vad-” </p><p>“Anakin.”<br/>
---</p><p>Qui-Gon watched the exchange, Vader was sharp and heavy in the Force, you could feel him from down the hall. He didn’t notice them walk in, too busy poking at his eye. The Vibrant Gold sending chills down his spine. </p><p>A flash of Maul echoing in his mind,</p><p>When his Former Padawan softly gripped the Sith’s wrist, the boy turned all his attention. The smile that lights up the boy’s features hurt Qui-Gon’s very soul. He’s happy to see Obi-wan, Like a small child happy to see their mother after leaving for a few minutes. </p><p>There is an edge in the Force that grips onto Obi-wan, it’s dark but not meant to taint His Padawan. Something settles in Qui-Gon’s stomach; he’s just a boy. One who trailed after the kindness that His Former Padawan seems to hand out. </p><p>He can see where the Council would be concerned. Darth Vader is very much an Attachment- But when has Qui-Gon ever Agreed with the Code? </p><p>Vader seems lost in thought. </p><p>And when Obi-wan goes to grab his attention fully, the cut-off, “<em> Anakin” </em>Makes him freeze. </p><p>Perhaps always calling him Vader wasn’t just a cover to keep the Sith’s true name to himself, but because the Sith hadn’t shared the name quite yet. Now though, Qui-Gon felt Slightly proud that The boy felt safe enough, even with a face he hadn’t seen yet, to tell it. </p><p>---</p><p>Obi-wan stared, <em> Anakin, Anakin, Anakin.  </em></p><p>
  <em> His Name is Anakin.  </em>
</p><p>He can’t stop the smile that curls over his lips, Goldeyes look confused- before smiling back. “Hello There, Anakin.” The boy’s curls bounce as he rocks, smile turning into a Grin. Running a hand through those Curls, before turning to His Master. </p><p>“<em> Anakin,” </em> and perhaps he stresses each syllable too much, with far too much Pride in his voice; “This is my Former Master- <em> Teacher </em> Qui-Gon Jinn. He hasn’t been PlanetSide enough to come to meet you.” Goldeyes regard the Man, watching him for a few seconds. </p><p>Qui-Gon does not hold out a hand, merely dips his head. <em> Anakin </em>returns the gesture, tilting his head, “I have you to Thank for Obi-wan then?” </p><p>Obi-wan laughs, it vibrates in his chest, where Anakin’s hand still rests. Bright Gold Eyes turn to him, eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>The hazy look clearing as he gathered himself back together. He pulls his hand back, shaking himself out before settling. “Where’s Ahsoka?” </p><p>Sharing a look with his Master, one that he openly laughs at, “If you plan on bothering Cody- The 212th are in the Hanger. Ahsoka is with Rex off Planet at the moment. She should be back soon.” </p><p>Anakin Nods, rather seriously for a man going to Annoy the <em> Shit (Ahsoka’s </em>words not his) out of the Commander. Brushing past Qui-Gon, and heading for the door. “Shoes.” </p><p>The Sith turns to glare at him, before holding up his boots. Raising an eyebrow at him but waving him off. “Plo Koon will yell at yo-” </p><p>“I’ll put them on!” The door slides shut behind him, far too loudly. </p><p>Qui-Gon laughs, “You Have two Padawan’s it seems.” </p><p>Obi-wan picks up a pillow and throws it at him.</p><p>---</p><p>Anakin watched the Jedi Council Flounder. The Force in the room was Powerful; it rattled in his bones. And it was so bright. </p><p>Yoda smacked his Stick thing on the ground (not like he planned on asking anyway.) </p><p>“Treason, accusing Chancellor Palpatine of being a sith lord, it is.” The Grandmaster’s ears twitched, Anakin stared at him. Windu leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees. All turned to look at him, Anakin thought about the Gold, yellow eyes. </p><p>What they were looking at. </p><p>The Sith Lord, Darth Vader. </p><p>Why would he not try and trick the Jedi into turning on the Republic? </p><p>“A powerful Accusation, Darth.” </p><p>Rolling his Shoulder, Anakin took a breath. “My Master was not Count Dooku, Nor was it, Asajj Ventress. You are missing one more Sith. Sidious has been sitting under your nose for almost 20 years.” Anakin picked at his nails, meeting Obi-wan eyes from across the Chamber, trying not to project his fear into the Force. </p><p>“The Fall of the Republic has been foretold in Sith Teachings, but not this Republic. At least from my understanding.” The small chatter filled the room, Anakin bit his tongue. The Anger and fear filling the room were intoxicating. The dark nature of the Force lapping it up like a thirsty Loth Cat. </p><p>Plo Koon waves his hand, Clearly done with angry chatter. “Who is to say he is not telling the truth? Our Little Sith here is enamored with Master Kenobi. Why would he do Something that Could Harm him?” Anakin fights off the blush. He liked Obi-wan; he treated him like a <em> person instead of an object. </em></p><p>
  <em> Anakin has spent far too long Being Owned.  </em>
</p><p>The Council goes quiet, looking at Obi-wan. Who’s looking everywhere but at them. Something that causes amusement to bubble in his stomach. The Jedi Master catches his eye, A small smile curling across his lips. “What do you think, Obi-wan?” Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. Obi-wan makes a face, Anakin holds back the giggle that climbs up his throat. </p><p>Obi-wan raises an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “Anakin,” Waving towards him, lazily. “Spoke of the Man in fear. He spent time with Senator Amidala- who was conducting a meeting about the Rights out of the <em> Vod </em>with Chancellor Palpatine. He came back to our Rooms in a Panic. I believe him.” </p><p>He left out the critical bit of Anakin’s Master wanting him back. Something he’s thankful for. </p><p>“Speak about this, we Will, Dismiss, you are.” </p><p>---</p><p>Anakin let Ahsoka drag him across the Temple- Too busy thinking of Obi-wan and the Council’s choice to leave him out of the planning and Capturing of his Former Master. “Soka, Slow do-” </p><p>“Come on, Skyguy! Rex and Fives have Something for you.” She tugs on his arm, Anakin follows diligently through the hall. Ignoring the looks of the Few Jedi passing through. Closing his Goldeyes, subconsciously pulling his Force presence in on itself. </p><p>Ahsoka looked at him over her shoulder. </p><p>It turns out, the thing they had for him was a set of armor. He hadn’t been cleared by the Council, but he honestly didn’t care all that much. Pulling off his shirt, in the middle of the Hanger. That probably wasn’t the smart part.</p><p>They froze for a second, and Anakin was made aware of the scars on his back. Growling slightly, and shrugged the compression shirt over his head.</p><p>Switching the top layer of his leggings, pulling on the tunic. (Anakin blinked, realizing it was a modified version of Jedi Robes and his old Outfit. Only it was loose, Light, but didn’t hinder his movement) The belt hung off his hips at an angle before Ahsoka reached out to tighten it. </p><p>
  <strike>(He <em>Did</em> <em>not</em> stick his tongue at her.) </strike>
</p><p>Rex handed him the rest of the pieces, Anakin played with the Armguards before placing the one that does on his Mecc arm in his back in the box. (Which Rex picked up, adjusting the straps. Giving him A light glare as he fastened it across the metal arm. “This needs to be protected just as much as the rest of you.”) </p><p>Anakin twisted around, giggling slightly. It was lighter, tapping his breastplate, solid too- then the Armor <strike><em> Master </em></strike>had been having him wear. Grinning at Rex- before reaching around and shoving Ahsoka. </p><p>She glared at him but shoved him back. Unclipping her saber and handing it to Fives. </p><p>Anakin takes off across the Hanger bay, expanding his senses with the Force- before Cloaking himself. Vanishing. </p><p>Ahsoka shouts at him before her footsteps fall silent. </p><p>Giggling to himself, before using the Force to Launch himself over a Star Destroyer, almost crashing into a set of Clones- who scattered at the sight of him. Before calling out to Ahsoka, who came around the corner just as Anakin Slid under a Ladder. </p><p>He crashed into a Droid, who didn’t move fast enough—staring at the high ceiling out of breath, and a little dizzy. </p><p>Ahsoka laughed outright at him, “Not going to lie. You’re pretty fast, Skyguy, For a Sith.” </p><p>Anakin Snorted. “The Armor is lighter than Anything I’ve ever put on before. I can see why you move faster than I Did.” The Padawan reached down, helping him to his feet. She gasped for a second, making him tilt his head to the side. </p><p>“Blue suits you.” </p><p>---</p><p>The excitement that radiated in the Force Announced Anakin far before he ran into the room. He lost his footing smashing into the low Table, spooking Quinlan, who turned to stare as the Sith Boy stumbled to regain his footing. Obi-wan chuckled, getting used to an excited Anakin. </p><p>The boy didn’t even say hello, just ran into the refresher. Ahsoka came in at a slower pace, also making the Force (and their bond) all but Vibrate with Excitement and Joy. </p><p>Anakin came back out, flapping his hands a little, Grinning by far the biggest he had seen him. “They look like My Mom’s! ‘Soka!” Obi-wan’s breath caught in his throat, bright Sky blue eyes stared at them. Setting down his cup of tea, ignoring Quin’s inquiry. </p><p>Feeling in the Force, Anakin Tilted his head, tapping back at him. </p><p>The boy was bright, Almost like a Star- Words caught on his throat. The edges were Tainted, but not Dark. The Core was vibrant and So powerful.</p><p>“Obi?” Anakin’s Big <em>blue </em>eyes turned all his attention to him; anxiety tainting the Joy in the Force. </p><p>Obi-wan Smiled at him, sending Pride towards him. Cupping the Boys face in his hands. “I love them far more than <em> yellow </em> .” Because he can admit that they did not remind him of <em> Gold. Rather </em>A sick yellow that reminded him far more of Panic. </p><p>Anakin wrapped his arms around his center and buried his face into His shoulder. Ahsoka picked up his discarded cup, humming a soft hello to Quinn. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware you were planetside.” </p><p>---</p><p>The room was deathly quiet as they stared at each other, Gold almost piercing his soul. His presence was muted, almost completely gone—the Force Suppressor in his blood and around his neck.  </p><p>Anakin twitched, wanting to look anywhere but at this Man. </p><p>“Did you get what you wanted, Vader?” Sidious snarled at him, Anakin jumped. The Sith was practically foaming at the mouth. He could almost taste his Master’s rage. “Did you get your Blue LightSaber, and your precious Code. Did you Get it All <em>Anakin?” </em></p><p>Sidious stood, his walk shaky. He snarls at Anakin, shoves a hand between electric bars. Ignoring the backlash. Anakin steps back, fear filling his body. He’s 6 again, and Mom’s Dead. And it’s this Man’s Fault. </p><p>“Finally Put me in my place; you were beautiful, <em> my boy. My </em>stunning Creation. I Should have killed Kenobi and his <em> Useless </em>Padawan when you first expressed interest.” </p><p>Anger Flared in his stomach, fear filling his brain. He knows what he’s doing; he wants Anakin to get Angry, wants him to do Something Stupid. “I’m not Your<em> Anything </em>.” </p><p>---</p><p>Obi-wan smiled at the newly turned 18-year-old, as he darted across the gym. Chasing After Ahsoka, Clasping her around the waist as they crash to the ground. Laughter bubbly up between the two. Anakin rolled off her and hopped to his feet, the complex game of tag they chose as a warmup getting a little out of hand as several older Padawan Joined. </p><p>He smiled at a few of the other Teachers in the room, more Then there had been in the past several years. Padawan's getting to learn like Children now, instead of child soldiers. </p><p>If that Included a few games that include the Force moving items and attempts at Force assisted leaps that they hadn't done before. A few scraped knees and ripped clothing where a Welcome alternate to worrying if your Padawan was coming to come to you Dead. </p><p>---</p><p>Anakin Giggled and spun the training staff, before launching an assault on Obi-wan's Defense. The Jedi Master blocked him blow for blow, both knew which one was coming, and what move to make next. </p><p>"Protect your Chest Anakin!" Obi-wan hit him with the end of his staff, pushing him back. Anakin's amusement faded off his face. Frustration bubbling up. </p><p>Switching to more of aggressive Stance, instead of pulling is blows he extended before jabbing Obi-wan in the shoulder and sweeping his legs. Of course, he looped around Anakin's thigh bringing them both down. Taking a Breath as Anakin shoves the Staff under his chin, pinning Obi-wan. </p><p>Obi-wan grins up at him, grey-blue eyes bright. "Good, again?" </p><p>Anakin nods, hopping up. Ahsoka leaned hopped over the railing, picking up an abandoned Staff. "My Turn." </p><p>---</p><p>Obi-wan didn't mean to take a Sith boy in as a Charge, should have been paying attention, didn't notice he was being followed. Now though, watching Anakin and Ahsoka Spar was a highlight of his week. The laughter that echos more often around their room. He doesn't regret it, far from it. </p><p>Anakin will never be a Jedi. </p><p>It's not his path, but he's clearly not going anywhere. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for the basic explanation of what the hell this was. Was that I got sad about Star Wars, and decided I wanted a Happy ending. Especially for my boys. </p><p>The Events of PM never happened, well. Crashing On Tatooine never happened, but the rest does.</p><p>Palpatine Finds Anakin on Tatooine when he's like 4. He doesn't free them until Anakin is about 10, but He kills Shmi (I hate myself for this) when Anakin's 6. <br/>He then raises Anakin on Tatooine until he deems him ready for missions, by this Time the Clone wars had already started and shit. </p><p>He gives Anakin the Mask because he is still a little baby Faced when he Starts, He's about the same age as Ahsoka, about a few months younger. <br/>The Temple Booming Never happened. </p><p>Obi-wan ends up adopting him, unofficially because he turns of age. And Obi-wan is a Jedi. </p><p>Palpatine is Actually Arrested, tried, and executed for his Crimes against the Republic. The Separatist Surrender and The Count Goes into Hiding. <br/>---<br/>I Swear I had more Planned, however, My Dumbass ran off with another Idea. </p><p>To those who actually read this, <br/>Hello There.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>